Human
by Daniella405
Summary: Dramione Fan Fiction
1. Princeps Dimid Sanguis

Chapter 1: Princeps Dimid Sanguis

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please Read Below:

Hey guys! so I KNOW I haven't posted/finished my Luna/George fan fic yet. I promise I'll get right on that. I've been really busy these days and I got inspired to start a dramione fan fic. I have no idea if it'll end up including sex scenes or not but it will most likely have some of that. I hope you guys like it and I promise to do 1 chapter per story every week! (Or at least I'll try) thanks for all the support! Be sure to review for me^_^

"Ron!" Hermione whispered while looking at the red head slumped across the table. This is the third time he's fallen asleep in Potions. If he keeps this up Snape will have both of their heads.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you wake up this instant!" She nudged at Ron's side and with a jolt the boy sat up in his seat with a dazed look in his eyes, knocking down the flask filled with the sleeping draught Hermione had been working on for hours. She released a frustrated sigh as Ron finally realized what he had done.

"Sorry 'Mione! I didn't mean to, I just-" of course he wasn't able to finish his apology as Snape swept across the dungeon and started across the room to the golden trio's table.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of your classmates, Mr. Weasley?" Ron's face burned bright red as he hung his head and murmured his apologies. "No, Sorry. Professor."

A cold smirk crept up on the man's face, the closest she's ever seen to a smile from her potions professor. "I see you three have made a mess of yourselves. 60 points from Gryffindor for lack of attention, making a mess in my classroom and a mockery of Potions, as well as poor vocabulary. Oh and a good hour of cleaning out the potions cabinet tonight ought to make you think twice before falling asleep in my class, this means all three of you." He finished with his eyes on Ronald. And stalked off to his desk but not before a crash was heard at the back of the classroom. The class turned heads to see Goyle attempting to sneak his wand through his robes for a quick scourgify spell. "Clean up your mess, Goyle." Snape said coolly and went back to where he was seated.

Hermione quickly began to clean up her spilled potion with a blue cloth. As Ron murmured his apologies and Harry began to complain about Snape's teaching methods being biased she faded into her thoughts once more. Snape really is rather incorrigible. Harry wasn't even involved in the situation and he still took away house points and gave him detention. Before she could go further into her thoughts she began to feel light-headed. She looked down at her hands and noticed the thick light blue liquid smeared across her palms slowly fading as her skin absorbed the potion. "Bugger" she said before completely blacking out, but not before a flash of blonde hair caught her eyes.

She woke up at the hospital wing on a cold night wearing the usual sleeping gown. Her eyes flickered open and the drowsiness clouded her sight, making her instantly regret the decision to awaken so soon. Why was she in the hospital wing? Oh...yes. The sleeping draught. She guessed it wasn't as perfected as she thought. Much too powerful, possibly because of the amount of standard ingredient added. _Wait...how__ did __I__ end __up __here?__And __how __long __have __I__ been __asleep?_She wondered as questions began to fill her mind. She leaned against her elbows to take a better look at the large hospital room, glancing at the clock beside her bed. 4:12am. She laid back down in defeat and stared at the ceiling.

_Splendid. __I __haven__'__t __been __here __since __third __year __when __my __teeth __got __jinxed, __it __could__'__ve __been __worse __though.__At__ least __my __teeth __were __fixed._Her thoughts wandered for a while at the memories of 3rd year and the years before hand. Meeting Harry and Ron for the first time was one of her best memories yet. She thought about her first year at Hogwarts and the troubles they could've gotten into but somehow managed to escape the consequences. Now they're in sixth year and so much has happened, it feels like with every passing year they only get closer to the final battle. _It__'__s __rather __surprising__ how__ much__ we__'__ve__ accomplished__ in __our __lives __at__ such __a __young__ age...must __be__ the__ Gryffindor __blood__ in__ all __of __us._ She chuckled at the thought before looking back at the clock. 4:32am_. I__ guess __I__ could__ stand __a __few __more __hours __of __shut-eye.__ I__'__ll__ figure __out __the __rest __tomorrow__ morning._ And with that, she closed her eyes and fell into another dreamless sleep.

"Oops." murmured Goyle as Draco silently brewed his sleeping draught. For Salazar's sake, Goyle have some grace will you? He rolled his eyes as his classmate began shuffling about to clean up the muck off the floor with his wand. It couldn't even be considered a potion really, just a brown thick liquid. He grimaced at the mess. Draco could feel the eyes of the other students on his table but he ignored them all. He was too focused and Severus would only ignore Goyle's failed attempt at performing a scourgify spell unnoticed. As expected the potions professor simply ordered Goyle to proceed and moved back to his desk. Looking up from his perfectly brewed Sleeping Draught he smirked at the thought of the golden trio suffering in the dungeons with Severus tonight. That weasel really is a prat... he thought as he poured the remaining potion into the flask and sealed it shut walking toward Snape's desk to turn it in.

As he walked his eyes fixated on the Trio and the neurotic mudblood on the floor, cleaning up for her pathetic little friends once again. _She__ really__ should__ gain __some __backbone, __the __lousy__ Gryffindor.__Then __again __she __did __manage __to __break __my __nose __in __third __year,_ he thought. As he was about to pass her she collapsed on the floor at his feet. In one quick move he was bent down over her lifting her up bridal style, flask still in hand. Goddamit Granger. He turned to his side and noticed Potter and Weasley standing, wands raised and aiming at the blonde.

"Let her down, Malfoy." ordered Potter. Draco simply rolled his eyes as a smirk crept up on his face. "Gladly" and with that the mudblood was on the floor faster than he had carried her.

"Fuck!" yelled Potter as he hurriedly kneeled beside her and checked her over for damage. Draco stepped over them both and began walking to Severus but stopped when he overheard the weasel bellow out "You're going to pay for that, Malfoy! STUPEFY!" in one swift movement Draco's wand was out and he cast a quick protego charm to shield himself from the stunning spell.

Snape was on his feet standing between both students in an instant. "100 points from Gryffindor for attacking and threatening a fellow classmate. I will see to it that Professor McGonagall give you three weeks worth of detention with Filch. Mr. Malfoy, take Ms. Granger to the hospital wing and come straight to the dungeons afterwards. Her potion was too powerful, must've reacted to touch rather than actually swallowing it down."

"Professor, let me take her. I don't want Malfoy-" said Potter completely ignoring the fact he lost his house over 100 points in one class.

"Mr. Potter, unless you want another couple of points taken off and a few more detentions you will allow Mr. Malfoy to take Ms. Granger off your hands and to the infirmary." after a lingering silence Harry Potter stood up looking down at the unconscious mudblood and then directly toward Draco giving him a glare almost as deadly as any other Slytherin.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this but chose to ignore it. "Yes, Professor." said Potter after returning Severus's cold gaze. As Draco stepped closer to the girl, the weasel began stepping forward but a hand pulled him back and Potter told him to let it go. With a sneer at both boys Draco bent down and picked Granger up bridal style once again and walked out of the classroom. Leaving two infuriated Gryffindors, one annoyed teacher, and the rest of the students to their mind numbing gossip.

As he walked he continued to look straight ahead trying his best to avoid the fact the filthy mudblood he's despised for 6 years was slumped over his chest, but after turning a corridor he finally looked down at the sleeping head girl. Silly girl, clearly she isn't as smart as people believe she is. She couldn't even get the sleeping draught right. She must have added too much standard ingredient. Salazar's sakes she's heavy. Sure she wasn't overweight in any way but nonetheless she still weighs a bit much for his taste. She slept soundly with her head resting on his chest.

After a bit of walking she began to stir causing him to pause in the middle of the abandoned hallway and silently hope she didn't wake up while he held her this way. _The __mud__blood__ would__ probably__ hex__ me __to __oblivion __in __an __instant_, he thought. But she simply tightened her hold against him and shuffled closer, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. His eyes widened as her steady breathing caused shivers down his spine. Jeez, these Gryffindors are too sodding comfortable around their enemies. They might as well belong in Hufflepuff.

When he reached the hospital wing he noticed the room empty and carefully set Granger down on the nearest bed. Shortly out of breathe and relieved at the sudden freedom to use his arms and relax he sat down on the chair beside her and conjured a glass of water to quench his thirst.

Madam Pomfrey entered upon hearing the creaking doors and straightened up when she saw Malfoy standing there. "What happened Mr. Malfoy?" said Poppy as she rushed to Granger's bed, her presence faltering when she saw the girl lying unconscious.

"Her sleeping draught was too strong and she had a physical reaction to it. She fell asleep...and I also dropped her. Professor Snape told me to bring her here." He said calmly as Madam Pomfrey grimaced at the thought of the blonde being in charge of her. She began her basic exam and while she began scanning the mudblood's body with her wand Poppy looked up and nodded to the door. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You can return to your class now."

He silently stood up, held his head high and strutted back to Potions. On his way back the students began flooding the hallways and he realized the class was over. He started down the spiral staircase leading to the dungeons as he passed the two gits Granger was oh so close to. He rolled his eyes once more as they glared daggers at him and swiftly passed them. Once the students were gone, he reached the door to the potions classroom and whispered the password to Snape's private quarters. "princeps dimid sanguis." with those words the doors swung open and Draco found his godfather working at his private desk. _This __ought__ to __be__ good._..


	2. Even Back Then I Was Reluctant

Chapter Two: Even Back Then I Was Still Reluctant

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

A/N: heyo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm glad to know there are peoples out there reading. The chapters are still somewhat short but with time (and **cough** reviews **cough**) they will be sure to lengthen. I hope you like it and PLEASE give feedback^_^ your reviews keep this story alive and kicking.

Draco stepped inside the potions professor's quarters and saw him vigorously grading papers with a sneer glued to his lips. He stood there for a few moments in silence waiting for Snape to stop but he never did so Draco made his way to the desk and placed both hands on the edge of the wooden object, leaning over his godfather. "Sev." Whispered Draco. With a jolt, Snape jumped back at the sudden closeness before composing himself and standing from his chair. "Draco." He nodded before stepping around the desk and whispering the password to his chambers. The professor signaled for Draco to enter and the boy quickly made to follow. Once in Snape's quarters, Draco made his way to one of the two ebony sofas beside the fire and relaxed into it. "What did you want to discuss, Severus?" He knew to the regular student it'd be quite strange to call his Potions professor by his first name but considering he was Draco's godfather and the only true father figure he had it was perfectly acceptable to do so, as long as it wasn't during class or in front of other student or staff members.

Snape moved to the sofa on Draco's left and sat down, conjuring two cups of hot tea. "Draco, as you very well know your father has been very busy with completing the Dark Lord's tasks..." he began. Draco immediately tensed at the mention of his father. He had a reason to though. That summer he was given a mission, along with the disgusting mark that declared, "Just where his loyalties lied". It was the most painful experience he'd ever gone through. Although his father used the cruciatus curse on him long before his 6th year the pain the mark had given him made that unforgivable look like a light slap in the wrist. Flashes of that night crossed his mind. He still remembers his fathers eerie smirk as he raised his wand upon Draco's left arm and began murmuring unknown enchantments. Across from them stood Voldemort himself, twirling his wand aimlessly as his wretched snake slithered about close by.

At first his forearm began to burn slightly and moments later his whole body went frigid. Any color he maintained drained from his face and he slumped on his knees as the spell worked through his veins, igniting his blood cells as they bubbled over under his skin. It felt as if he was to freeze to death in a matter of seconds but drops of sweat still shunned his features as his blood boiled all throughout his body. Needles pierced every pore in his pale skin and he began thrashing on the ground, every vain possible visible as his agonizing screams resonated until his voice faded to nothing but a mere whimper. Every neuron in his brain felt fried. There was no such thing as time, and if there was clearly it had made sure to pause the world around him for once just to watch his anguish. His senses increased and his writhing along with it. Scarlet tainted his olive shirt and seeped onto the granite floor and he mentally beseeched for death to take him away at that moment but it never came. The pain ended abruptly and he went numb. He laid still, the ghost of tears in his eyes and no voice to speak.

The burning returned now and resided on his left forearm where a black mark burned red. His perfect pale skin was tainted with burn marks and slashes and after only a few good seconds of rest as his body began to stabilize, Lucius grabbed him by his elbow and forced him to rise for the dark lord, no remorse in his eyes whatsoever. A sub-zero voice spoke from in front of him. "Do you understand now, Draco? What it is to be on the right side?" It was at that moment, when he looked the future of all that was dark in the world in the eyes and turned to see his father with the only genuine smile on his face that his son had ever seen that he chose the right side indeed. He barely managed a nod before falling to the ground again and blacking out.

"…The Order is informed and will begin this immediately." Ended Snape. Draco had not heard a word of it and after a few moments of silence he turned to his Godfather and asked "How am I relevant to any of this?"

Snape sighed in frustration and looked Draco in the eyes. "Draco, now that your father and the dark lord knows of your treachery, Hogwarts has become your refuge. You must stay here, do you understand? Albus will be keeping an eye on you and you're to come to me if there are any issues at hand." Draco fixed his eyes upon his potions professor and nodded in agreement. He knew which side Snape was truly on, and as mental as Draco knew Dumbledore to be, he was the one to be sided with. Even if it meant having his hopes of living in the calloused hands of the boy-who-never-fucking-died, along with the insufferable weasel and Granger, he'd have to make do.

"You are to visit the Headmaster tomorrow evening at 7pm. be safe, Draconis." Concluded Snape as the tea vanished and he rose from his chair, Draco following suit. For a moment they both beamed at each other, exchanging unspoken words of genuine care before walking to the doors of the potions class. He bid his Godfather adieu and left.

As he swaggered toward the Slytherin Dungeons Draco tried his best to avoid the images that clouded his mind of the day he got the dark mark. But the thoughts simply refused to leave him be, determined to torment him until he lay unconscious in his four-poster bed in which his nightmares would continue on with the torture. He stopped halfway in the middle of the corridor and looked down at his covered left forearm. He tried to avoid looking at it as much as possible these days but today he wanted to take a good look at it again. He began to roll up his buttoned white shirt hesitantly and slowly the mark began to emerge. It was still as dark as ever but the burn was no longer there. He observed it carefully and noticed the surrounding red tint imprinted on the edges. _Even back then I was still reluctant..._ he thought to himself. He shivered at the thoughts bombarding his brain and quickly rolled down his sleeve as he continued walking.

Once he reached the portrait in the dungeons he murmured the password and crossed the room without a word to the group of slytherins eyeing him from their common room and scaled up to his private chambers. Once inside he noticed the absence of his idiotic roommates but shrugged it off and quickly stripped off his clothes, collapsing in the bed with his wand at hand. He looked up at the ceiling and with a swift flick of the wrist the curtains fell and a locking and silencing charm was cast. Ever since Blaise woke Draco one night from his taunting nightmares he made sure never to interrupt his fellow slytherin again with his incessant screams. Blaise and Pansy were most likely the closest humans he could consider his friends. They were the silver trio in Slytherin and students knew never to cross any one of them.

He prayed lightly to Salazar that the night would be kind and give him a short rest from his nightmares, knowing the attempt was futile and that the cursed dreams would come anyways. He placed his wand under his bed and settled under the comforter, and falling into a troubled sleep.


	3. Muggle Lullaby

Chapter 3: Muggle Lullaby

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't. Any of it.

A/N:

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I'll try and update sooner rather than later and the chapters will get longer throughout. Once again thanks and make sure to review for me! The more of you reminding me, the faster chapter 4 comes out :D

"Madam Pomfrey it really isn't anything to worry about. The potion should be fully out of my system soon enough, It really isn't necessary to keep me here for another day."

Madam Pomfrey looked hesitant as she scanned Hermione over for the 5th time that morning before giving up and allowing her to exit the infirmary. She had woken up at 7am the following day feeling strangely disoriented with a light throbbing in the back of her head. The effects of the Sleeping Draught had yet to wear off but Hermione thought she could manage a couple of stifled yawns throughout her classes. After all it was only their second day back at Hogwarts and she couldn't risk missing any lessons.

She grabbed her wand after changing into yesterday's robes she bid the healer goodbye and walked off to Gryffindor tower without a second glance. _Wasn__'__t__Harry__the__one__who__ended__up__here__most__of__the__time?_She thought as she turned another corridor. It was too early in the morning for the boys so she figured they must have still been snoozing about in their dormitories. Hermione passed the great hall to notice a few studious Ravenclaws having breakfast, a book in the hand of each, before climbing up the staircase and making her way to the welcoming dorms.

With each step she took she mulled over what she missed during the hours she spent unconscious and decided that later that day she'd visit her professors and ask them what assignments were given. After a bit of walking she finally arrived in front of the portrait, awaking a rather grumpy Fat Lady who was apparently too disoriented to hear Hermione say the password for the third time in a row. She finally swung open allowing the girl access to the Gryffindor common room, murmuring things about students being up far too early.

Hermione made her way into her dormitory and silently grabbed a set of clean robes and her bath supplies before heading out once again towards the prefects bathroom, making sure to not wake any of her sleeping dorm mates. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized no one was inside the washroom. Laying her uniform on top of a marble counter she turned the hot water on along with the vanilla scented bath soaps she loved and grabbed a clean towel to place near the large circular pool of water. As the steam began to materialize she quickly discarded her dirty robes and descended into the water, fully relaxing her muscles once inside.

Draco woke up that morning with a start. As expected the deities showed no mercy for the Slytherin king. In fact, he could bet 50 galleons they laughed down at him from the heavens and gave him one of the most vivid nightmares yet. Sweat dripped from his forehead as his chest heaved frantically. He tried to compose himself, tried to close his eyes and differentiate from his dream state and reality.

"Just a nightmare…just a nightmare." he murmured over and over again.

A small voice in his head replied: _is__there__really__a__difference__anymore?__You__'__re__living__these__bloody__nightmares,__mate.__They__aren__'__t__dreams,__they__'__re__memories._ Sadly, every time he closed his eyes for longer than half a second, images of tortured souls scattered across his mind. Images of trembling women, broken men, innocent newborns, and even some slightly familiar faces all with the most vacant of expressions. The worst would be the eyes. They held nothing. They were lost eyes that no longer reflected the soul that was, just minutes before, residing inside the victims. A part of him was relieved that they no longer felt pain, the other completely terrified and self-loathing. Yes, the deities were indeed mocking him, telling him just how weak he was compared to the Malfoy ancestors. And whispering melodiously in his mind just how easy it would be to close his eyes and stop fighting. He was in hell. He knew it.

In the simplest of words, Draco's mind was divided into two parts. A constant battle it was, having one voice enticing him with the idea of how simple it'd be to end his life in his own terms and finally be relieved of the burdens he went through, the other determined to make him see reason and to find that passion and will to live another day.

With a shake of his head and a deep breath he removed the silencing spell, opened the curtains to his bed and glanced at the clock. 7am. Excellent. He knew it was far too early for many others to be up, and he liked it that way. He rubbed his face with his hands and stood, stretching before walking to the front of his bed and rummaging through his trunk for clean dress robes and his bathroom necessities. He made his way out of the dungeons and walked through the halls, still in his pajamas until he stopped in front of the prefect's bathrooms.

He murmured the password and the wood nymph allowed him entrance. A wave of vanilla scented oils attacked his sinuses. _Bugger,__someone__'__s__here._

He could barely see through the steam but the closer he got the clearer he sensed a presence. As he silently made his way across he stared at the enormous bath trying to find the student who dared take away the only time he had to relax. He noticed the Gryffindor clothing on top of the marble table and inwardly groaned. Fantastic. He heard the sounds of water sloshing and a small female voice singing to herself what he could only assume was a lullaby of some sort.

…_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December…_

Her voice was soft but beautifully sweet to his ears, as he made his way closer he began to see a bit of the girl's silhouette but stopped in his track when his mind began working again. Prefect's bathroom. Gryffindor robes. Female. Fucking hell.

"Granger? " he asked voice humming with annoyance. That's bloody perfect right there. Disgusting, thank mordred I didn't see anything.

She shrieked in response. And turned around covering her breasts with both arms. Her facial expression shifted from fear to shock to annoyance to fierce anger.

"MALFOY! Merlin's beard! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she practically yelled.

Now he was angry. Naked, blushing granger aside, She was the one who wasn't suppose to be here. He sneered at her trying his best to prevent his eyes from going lower than her lower lashes.

"Me? You're the one who's in here taking a bloody bath as if this is your own private washroom. It's 7 in the morning what in Salazar's name are you doing here anyways?"

She ignored him completely though as her face turned beet red and she lowered herself so that she was only just above water, hiding her body as much as possible.

"Were you watching me? You little bleeder, how long have you been standing there?"

He snorted in response "Please Granger don't flatter yourself, I'd rather catch Potter naked then you. And no I didn't bloody see a thing, thank Merlin."

Obviously he was lying through his teeth. He may have not seen anything but the image of her covering herself as her once frizzy hair stuck to her lathered neck and shoulders, droplets of water cascading down her upper body was something forever engraved in his mind. But of course he wouldn't tell her that.

Her brown eyes were tinged with fury and embarrassment as the steam slowly began to fade. "Fine you can bloody well have your bath I was leaving anyways but for Godric's sake turn around so I can get dressed."

He smirked then and turned around, facing the mermaid glass portrait as he heard more water sloshing and the pitter-patter of the flushed Gryffindor. She dried herself quickly and rushed over to her robes. When she was fully dressed she cleared her throat, and held her chin up high as if nothing had happened before walking in front of Malfoy towards the sinks with her bag of supplies.

"I emptied the shower for you, but I'm not quite finished getting ready so you'll have to wait."

He snorted, as his smirk grew wider and looked at the prefect unzipping her pouch in front of the mirror. "Please Granger, I'm not waiting for you to be done so I can start my own bath." She glared at him from the mirror and said nothing as she cast a quick drying charm on her hair, that suddenly turned as crazy as usual. She figured she'd tame it a bit for today with Ginny's recommended anti frizz spell.

Malfoy turned the coconut oils on as well as the bath and gave her one final smirk before removing his gray long-sleeved shirt, making sure the bloody mark was hidden from her, leaving a gaping Hermione as he dropped the shirt to the stone ground and began to make his way to his sweatpants. She snapped out of her trance before he could reveal anymore and covered her eyes.

"Malfoy! Honestly, have you no decency?" she said, turning around to make sure her hands didn't betray her and allowed her a peek.

He chuckled lightly and stripped before dropping into the hot water. "Relax Granger, I wouldn't want to carry you all the way to madam pomfrey again. Try not to faint, love." She turned around, hands still covering her eyes and bellowed a frustrated sigh. "Are you covered yet?"

Once again he smirked. Satisfied with Granger's reaction. "Yes." She slowly dropped her hands back down and opened her eyes to find a somewhat covered Draco Malfoy surrounded by bubbles and leaning against the border of the bath, eyes closed and chest visible. She blushed madly before inwardly scowling at the fact she had been blushing and then returned to her reflection. She murmured the anti frizz spell Ginny had given her and she was happily surprised to see her hair now entirely less chaotic. Then she stopped, remembering Malfoy's words. "Malfoy…" she began. He opened his eyes, smirking once again his well-known trademark.

"What do you mean, carry me to pomfrey again?" Her eyes were a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the typical gryffindork witch in front of him. He decided to feign annoyance just to push her buttons "Your little stunt in Potions resulted in me having to carry you off to the hospital wing. For the smartest which of your age, you really can be a dumb arse sometimes."

He succeeded as she flared in anger but simply huffed and turned back to the mirror and continued her daily routine. They spent those blissful minutes in silence. One of them busy analyzing the other and another trying her best to hurry before he attempted to flash her again. By the time Granger was done he was still in the bath and with an all too Slytherin glare exited the bathroom. Draco sighed as he got up from the bath and began dressing himself in his finest robes. Thinking about 1. The meeting he'd have tonight with the bleeding headmaster and 2. The perfect princess that somehow managed to make him forget about his horrible realities for a few moments. Once the snake was dressed, he checked his reflection and headed out of the prefects bathrooms, hoping the light mood he was having lasted a tad longer today.


	4. Breakfast At The Gryffindor Table

Chapter 4: Breakfast at the Gryffindor Table

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N:

Thanks for your patience! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I promise a new "Lost" update soon as well for you who've read my luna/george fic. Thank you for the support and all your reviews. They not only made me smile but they also made this update. I also made a short Dramione one shot, please feel free to check it out! x

_Well, that was a wonderful way to start off my day_. Thought Hermione as she made her way through the castle corridors towards Gryffindor tower once again, her clothes and bath supplies gripped tightly in her left hand. The bloody nerve, honestly. After all these years Draco Malfoy was still as infuriating as he was in her first year at Hogwarts. A light flush spread through her cheekbones as she questioned whether or not Malfoy had seen anything bellow her chin, although she highly doubted a sixteen-year-old hormonal snake like him wouldn't hesitate to sneak a glance at anything below her lower eyelashes. Then again, would he ever truly look at a muggleborn in any way other than disdain? She thought grudgingly. For a while she dwelled on all he'd done to her in the past years but soon chose not to spend much more energy on the git and focus on more important matters at hand. For example, having enough time to both eat and go to the library. She climbed the stairs deciding she'd need a quill and parchment to make out a schedule for the day if she truly wanted to get all her work caught up. Once she reached the last of the steps she turned left, the distant painting of the Fat Lady coming into view. She spoke the password once more to the portrait that was, unfortunately rather grumpy in the mornings, even if she had just woken her up a good 30 minutes ago.

She made her way past the common room where students either trudged passed her toward the portrait or were seen double-checking their work and bags. She made her way up the stairs, with a quick nod to those who acknowledged her and opened the door to her dormitory. She looked around to see Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender still asleep, curtains closed and not making a sound. Before heading to her desk she walked up to the bed on the left beside hers and opened the curtains slowly. Messy red hair sprawled onto the already crimson sheets and she quickly opened the rest of the curtains, tying them to their ends and turning back to see a certain Weasley grunt and fidget with her sheets, raising them even higher above her head. Runs in the family I see_. _She thought with a smirk as she extended her arms to lightly shake her friend by the shoulders.

"Gin. Wake up, it's time to get ready for school."

No movement came from the girl on the bed and to anyone else they'd have thought she was still asleep but Hermione knew Ginny to be a light sleeper and could clearly see a Weasley feigning sleep when she saw one. With a roll of her eyes she shook her harder.

"Ginevra Weasley you get up this instant, I know you're awake." After a few moments of silence she began to consider it more than appropriate to rip the sheets off and drag her to the powder room by her ankle before a small voice was muffled by the sheets.

"Please, don't call me Ginevra this early." Ginny pulled her sheets off, smiling sleepily up at the Head Girl before her.

"My apologies, but you'll be late. Now get up." With that she turned on her heel and made her way to her own bed, reaching the trunk and placing her bathing supplies as well as her dirty laundry at the foot of the bed for the house elves. As upset as it made her, it was made clear that they'd rather die than not help wizards (excluding Dobby of course). Her S.P.E.W. campaign never truly took off and after a week or two of fourth year she had run out of clothes and grudgingly placed the pile neatly on her bed, Ron and Harry grinning all the while, happy to know her stubborn streak had come to an end.

She got up and walked to her bedside to grab her heavy bag and pried it open, revealing her schedule for the week. She sighed heavily as she read the first class, Double Potions. _Wonderful. _Feeling a bit resigned she grabbed all the materials needed for the day as well as an extra quill and parchment before exiting the room and passing a now, groggy but standing redhead.

"Morning, Ginevra" she said cheerfully, emphasizing the girl's last name. Ginny simply grunted and stuck her tongue out in response, mumbling what sounded vaguely like "Sod off, 'mione". Hermione chuckled, and with one last cheeky grin, exited the room.

Arriving at the Great Hall she cast a quick glance toward the Slytherin table, spotting a certain blonde setting his bag down and sitting gracefully on the bench beside none other than Blaise Zabini. He was probably one of the few Slytherin's who didn't bother her about her blood, not that he ever acknowledged her in the first place. She was almost sure he was neutral in the war but only time would tell. With that, she returned her gaze to her House's table and sat down on the bench, placing her bag beside her and quickly extracting some parchment and her favorite quill. _Alright, so first class is Potions_ she began, her mind quickly working around what order she'd visit each of her teachers._ I'll see Snape first thing after class so as to get that over and done with_. She sighed begrudgingly, thinking of Snape and how splendid that encounter would be. She quickly wrote down the rest of her teachers in order, ending with McGonagall for transfigurations work. Rolling up and putting away her things, she looked up to see two very groggy Gryffindors, sit down across from her, Harry looking slightly more awake upon seeing Hermione.

"Morning Harry, Ron." She said a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of the two.

"Glad to see Poppy's let you out. I reckon' she'd probably make you stay another night if she could." Said Harry nudging a now sleeping Ron awake. She laughed lightly as Ron began to pile up his plate at snail's pace.

"How you holding up, Hermione?"

"I'm fine now, a bit tired due to the effects of such a strong draught but aside from the small strain in my head, I'm quite alright." She spread a light amount of butter on her toast and began chewing neatly, while both her and Harry stared at Ron in disdain as he shoved a few cauldron cakes down his throat. Harry chuckled and turned back to her.

"We're glad to see you're alright. Snape took over a hundred points off from Gryffindor after the incident-" the explanation was short-lived as Ron cut him off.

"Snape is barking mad, I'm telling you." He swallowed the last bit of Cauldron Cake and then continued his rant. "Biased little bleeder is what he is. I can't believe he let Malfoy off easy without even a glance when he dropped you!"

"-And might I ask why it was he took so many points off?" questioned Hermione, her eyebrows quirked expectantly.

"Well there was the 60 points for the potion slip up." Began Harry, whilst Ron mumbled a quiet apology beside him. "And well..We _may_ have drawn our wands on Malfoy." Harry finished in a rush.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as her eyes flicked between both boys. "Ron was the one who cast the spell!" he added under her patronizing gaze.

"Harry!" whined Ron "You're suppose to be my best mate here, thanks a lot."

"Sorry, mate." He replied, both boys now looking down at their plates, fear and guilt etched across their features.

Hermione sighed, quick to hide the small smile that graced her features once Ron glanced up, grimacing. "Is there anything else I should know about?" she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, relaxing a bit and continuing her breakfast.

"Well…." Began Ron before Harry nudged his side harshly. "What? We have to tell her, mate." Harry simply glared before turning to Hermione and smiling as if the conversation between the two never happened.

"Harry…what happened?" she said warningly. After a few seconds of silence Harry let out a resigned groan and murmured an almost inaudible response. Almost. "We..Got three weeks of detention with Filch along with last night's detention of cleaning out Potion cabinets with Snape." There was a short silence before Ron added, "Originally you were supposed to join us but since you stayed in the hospital wing Snape excused it."

She stared at the both of them before her face lit up in a grin as she let out her laughter. Both boys stared at her as if she'd gone as mental as Lockhart while her boisterous laughs faded to simple giggles. She stood and grabbed her bag and a green apple before turning to both of them "I do, hope you don't expect me to help you on your work in the next month. Best of luck boys!" she said with another chuckle and exited the Great Hall, leaving two gaping thirds of the trio as she walked to the library, feeling a bit on the lighter side, despite her morning.

As she walked off she was oblivious to a certain Slytherin smirking at the scene that occurred before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Please feed my review box. Each one reminds me to make another chapter. All my love!<p> 


	5. A Glance Too Many

Chapter 5: A Glance Too Many

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing at all.

A/N: So I haven't been on here in a long while, but after the shitload of reviews I received (so many amazing ones btw) I just had to write another chapter and begin my dramione spamming once again. I know it's a bit on the short side but bear with me. Let me know what you think, yeah? All my love!

"Zabini, Parkinson." He greeted with a curt nod to both Slytherins that sat across the table from him. Crabbe and Goyle of course were both sitting on either side of Draco as he dropped his bag beside him and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He could feel Zabini's eyes scanning his features but he chose to ignore it, knowing the other boy was probably looking for any signs of a hard night's sleep beside tangled sheets. He wouldn't find any though, that much was obvious since Draco was an expert at glamour spells. Those of which, he cast before so much as opening a curtain. No, this Malfoy was much sneakier than that. Blaise of all people should know that. Briefly glancing at the Gryffindor table for that frizzy freak of a witch he had yet to spot her and all he could think was that she was probably incredibly slow at walking. Merlin knew why people found the witch so endearing. She was rather disgusting in his opinion. Clearing his throat, Draco grabbed a piece of toast and began buttering it up, glancing at a chatting Pansy who was at the very least trying to explain to Goyle the properties of Dragon Tonic and Blaise, who had yet to stop eyeing him.

"I know I'm appealing, but I'm no ponce Zabini, I didn't think you were one as well." He said with that same sarcastic drawl of his, a tiny smirk crawling up his lips before it was muffled by his breakfast.

"Appealing are you? Please, if I was a ponce I'd be looking at Crabbe." He teased, winking at Crabbe and smirking as the boy looked back at Zabini with wide, almost fearful eyes. After an awkward beat of silence, Blaise returned to cutting up his breakfast. "Alright then." Draco refrained from chuckling and bit down on his toast, knowing Crabbe wasn't one with the best sense of humor. Or any for that matter. Once again he found himself glancing at the Gryffindor table, if only to sneer at Potter and Weasley like he did most days. Finally, he could check that off his daily list of things to do. Just as he was about to people watch yet again he was brought back to that same red and gold side of the room by Granger. Mudblood Granger no less, who seemed…happy? He had seen her stark naked—Well, practically—only moments ago and she was smiling as if she was okay with it? Bloody hell, Draco would never understand Gryffindors. That entire taunting moment was all for naught. Brilliant.

"Draco…Are you alright, love?" He was snapped out of his reverie by that familiar Parkinson voice and he looked at her. "Hmm?" he asked before realizing his actions and straightening up. "Are you suggesting I'm anything but, Pansy darling?" At that familiar drawl, wink, and smirk, everyone had gone back to their business and Pansy, rolling her eyes at the boy, went back to her gossips and whatever else birds like her talked about. Finishing up his toast, Draco risked another glance at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a green apple off the many bowls across the wood, biting down on it as he noticed with a satisfied feel, the mudblood scolding her two little friends yet again. It was rather amusing, seeing both of them get shot down and chided by none other than a lowly muggleborn like her. He swallowed his fruit and watched much more discreetly at the scene before him. Those three really had yet to change much, even after all these years and he wondered if he had changed much at all either. Well that wasn't true. He was taller, fitter, and much more attractive, he thought with a haughty inward grin. Glancing about the rest of the Grand Hall, his eyes snaked their way to the Headmaster and he winced as he watched the man's black and decaying hand warily.

Ever since he'd returned and visited Dumbledore, he'd yet to figure out—or stop looking at—the new injury the headmaster carried with him. What was that? And why was it making him so bloody uncomfortable and anxious? That was one thing he wasn't a fan of. Anxiety. It wasn't even a real emotion. It was like a warning sign. Like a never ending rising action of a story that you're very much aware of until it fades. It isn't until later that you realize you never reached the climax. Or sometimes you do. That would be a different emotion all together. For the fourth time that morning, Draco found himself glancing at the Golden Trio, and it wasn't really that surprising, the boy always eyed that particular table. Mostly to seethe and rarely to observe the one female he adored to piss off. An amused smirk crawled up his lips as she laughed though, and what really brought on the amusement was the dumfounded look on the weasel and Potter. Well done, Granger. At that he barely acknowledged her as she left, finishing up his apple and listening to Pansy and friends for a good five seconds before going about his own business. Merlin knew, he could never involve himself in the high pitched squeals and giggles of the girls in his house, even when they drooled over him.

He glanced at Goyle, noticing his furrowed brows and the slight lip bite as he tried to scribble down the rest of his Potions essay in chicken legged handwriting. With a sigh, Draco pulled out his notes and dropped them on Goyle's paper. "I want them back by lunch." Was all he said, before he stepped out of the bench and with a nod, left his classmates behind to their morning banters, heading out to Transfigurations a few minutes ahead of time, not even bothering to wait outside of the classroom and simply walking in. He always liked an empty classroom or two.


End file.
